terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Species
These are the species of Jalupi that are the only ones of their order. They are classified by initial species, which are classified in alphabetical order. Bacteria *'Luluaw'- The decomposers of the Sarguhal Lake, they feed on all dead organic matter there. Some live in plants of the Lishpi order. Catfish *'Naustlaw'- These catfish ancestors evolved to feed on Salt Awchpi seeds, and their barbs have adapted to crack open the seeds to feed inside. Being bigger than the average catfish, they are slower and easier prey. However, they have a big blue area of skin to camouflage in the ocean's waters. *'Jatlchaw'- These advanced catfish travel in pods and have better brains. They are also the largest animal species living on Jalupi, dethroning the Luipchaw species descended from cockroaches. They touch each other's mouth tendrils to reinforce a pod's bonds with each other. Cockroaches *'Paetaw'- These are normal cockroaches, except for the fact that their shell surrounds their body, and they can form large swarms. Mudskippers *'Sekshaw'- They replaced the Rapids Mudskipper by being able to resist the Elaspi's sometimes fatal blows with it's long and flexible neck, with wich it uses to dodge the flailing attacks. Rats *'Narahluaw'- These herbivores are usually found in herds, eating grass. They stand up and move their floppy teeth to intimidate predators, but each time a predator comes, they hunt at least one of these docile creatures. The long, floppy teeth are also used as seed crackers to crack Salt Awchpi seeds open. *'Jaferkiaw'- The predators of the volcanic island. They have saber teeth, which help when holding on to prey. Their fur is deep black to blend in with the dark ashes and the night. They have good eyesight to be able to hunt after dark, when Jarahaws are less likely to hunt them. However, there are some that still hunt more often in the daytime. Scorpions *'Jarahaw'- These scorpion super-predators are about as long as a refrigirator on it's side, and their pincers are strong and heavy. Nevertheless, these predators make up for it with incredible strength and are basically giant scorpions with colors to camouflage with the ashes and whose size is partially influenced by Jalupi's high concentration in oxygen. They hunt whatever evolved from rats and is about it's size on the volcanic island. I wouldn't be surprised if these creatures were to wipe out a whole ecosystem... *'Inaw'- It's back legs have fused into a single pair to be able to catch low-flying Graalaw to eat. It's respiratory system has grown larger and more sophisticated to breathe in more of the oxygen-rich atmosphere of Jalupi. One disadvantage of all this is a lower resistance to radiation. Seaweed *'Hachlippi'- These evolutions of seaweed are like bushes that grow like barnacles on Salt Awchpis. To get the nutrients it needs, it slightly drains water and nutrients from the plant enough to sustain the plant, but not too much to make a dozen of Hachlippi an amount fatal to their host. They make the Salt Awchpi forests near the shore seem like green walls a distance from the shore. Tardigrades *'Jaluluaw'- They escaped to the bottom of the ocean to flee from predators, while their kin died out from predation. They filter-feed on whatever is at these depths, as well as the waste of the creatures from above. They use their three sets of filaments to catch floating particles in the water, and then lick the filaments, but also indigest particles directly into their mouth. Their skin got paler from not needing pigmentation. They live in two places: the ocean floor and ocean trenches, and the Whale Jichaw's mating trenches, which contain lots of salt water. *'Lugeriaw'- These tardigrade descendants are higly unique. For starters, they are ambush hunters. They hide under dirt and when a creature larger than it steps on it, it latches on with it's claws, legs and mouth. However, their antennae have become extraordinary. They can detect thunderbolts to alert it of the dangerous blasts caused by the thunderbolts and the gases in the swamp. But that's not the most incredible part. the antennae have become flat and into wings to fly off from thunderbolts, if ever one was to strike. This makes them the second species on Jalupi to be able to fly. Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jalupi Category:Nature Category:Bacteria Category:Aquatic Category:Catfish Category:Fish Category:Insects Category:Mudskipper Category:Mammal Category:Rodent Category:Arthropods Category:Plant Category:Tardigrade